dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Campbell
|birthplace = Houston, Texas, U.S. |family = Kerry Parish-Campbell (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Director Recording Engineer Writer |areas_active = Houston Austin Dallas |active = 1996-current |status = Active }}Charles Clinton Campbell (born November 16, 1968 in Houston, Texas, United States) is an American ADR Director, Recording engineer, and voice actor for ADV Films/Seraphim Digital and FUNimation Entertainment/Okratron 5000. Career Campbell was employed as ADV Films' first in-house ADR audio engineer. He sat behind the mixing board through many ADV classics including Neon Genesis Evangelion, Blue Seed, Battle Angel Alita, Golden Boy and even the live action giant monster classic Gamera: Guardian of the Universe. He moved to Austin in 1998 to open ADV's Monster Island Studios. His directorial and writing debut was in 2000's dub of Lost Universe. After directing the dub of Korean live-action film No Blood, No Tears in 2004, he was transferred back to ADV Studios in Houston. There he directed and produced the 105 episode Science Ninja Team Gatchaman dub. In addition to writing and directing, Campbell has been a voice actor in many ADV titles. In recent years Campbell has been working at FUNimation Entertainment as a voice actor and occasional director in shows like One Piece, and Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple. He also recently directed the Rurouni Kenshin: New Kyoto Arc and the Gatchaman OVA for Sentai Filmworks in 2013. Filmography Voice Actor Anime *''Science Ninja Team Gatchaman'' (1972-1974) - Leader X, Additional Voices *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Katz (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Soul Hunter'' (1999) - Additional Voices *''Sakura Wars'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''GetBackers'' (2002-2003) - Additional Voices *''Samurai Gun'' (2004) - Prisoner C (ep. 4), Samurai Gun D (ep. 12), Guard A (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Air'' (2005) - Minagi's Father (ep. 6) *''009-1'' (2006) - Dr. Zond Soyuz (ep. 1), Grandpa Bart (ep. 7), Additional Voices *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *''xxxHOLiC'' (2006) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Additional Voices *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Arsène Lupin (ep. 3) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Wakaba Mine, Shop Owner (ep. 1), Eisenwald Wizard (ep. 6), Wingfish (ep. 9), Townsfolk (ep. 15), Galuna Demon (ep. 18), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 44), Edolas Shop Owner (eps. 80 & 93), Additional Voices *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Arnold Trancy (ep. 1), Earl Tracy (ep. 8) *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Police Inspector (ep. 1A), Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Mayor (ep. 101), North Supreme Kai (ep. 157) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-present) - Pell, Reporter (ep. 1), Frog Officer (eps. 18-19) (FUNimation Dub) OVAs & Specials *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Henchman 2 (eps. 3-4), Additional Voices *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) - Additional Voices *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Leader X, General Clintos (ep. 2) (Sentai Dub) *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' (2015) - Staff A Voice Director *009-1 *Gatchaman *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water *One Piece (eps. 24-27, 192-195) *Rurouni Kenshin: The Motion Picture *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman *Soul Hunter Writer *Science Ninja Team Gatchaman External Links *Charles Campbell at the Internet Movie Database *Charles Campbell at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Austin-Based Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Seraphim Digital Category:Voice Actors for Monster Island Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks